


Alive Together (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, Lisel Mueller, poem not mine, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: "Speaking of marvels, I am alive together with you"A sketch of some feel-good SanSan cuddles. Title from Lisel Mueller's poem and book of poetry of the same name.





	Alive Together (FanArt)

_"Speaking of marvels, I am alive_  
_together with you, when I might have been_  
_alive with anyone under the sun,_  
_when I might have been Abelard's woman_  
_or the whore of a Renaissance pope_  
_or a peasant wife with not enough food_  
_and not enough love, with my children_  
_dead of the plague. I might have slept_  
_in an alcove next to the man_  
_with the golden nose, who poked it_  
_into the business of stars,_  
_or sewn a starry flag_  
_for a general with wooden teeth._  
_I might have been the exemplary Pocahontas_  
_or a woman without a name_  
_weeping in Master's bed_  
_for my husband, exchanged for a mule,_  
_my daughter, lost in a drunken bet._  
_I might have been stretched on a totem pole_  
_to appease a vindictive god_  
_or left, a useless girl-child,_  
_to die on a cliff. I like to think_  
_I might have been Mary Shelley_  
_in love with a wrongheaded angel,_  
_or Mary's friend, I might have been you._  
_This poem is endless, the odds against us are endless,_  
_our chances of being alive together_  
_statistically nonexistent;_  
_still we have made it, alive in a time_  
_when rationalists in square hats_  
_and hatless Jehovah's Witnesses_  
_agree it is almost over,_  
_alive with our lively children_  
_who–but for endless ifs–_  
_might have missed out on being alive_  
_together with marvels and follies_  
_and longings and lies and wishes_  
_and error and humor and mercy_  
_and journeys and voices and faces_  
_and colors and summers and mornings_  
_and knowledge and tears and chance."_

**_\- 'Alive Together', Lisel Mueller[(x)](https://wordsfortheyear.com/2017/08/30/alive-together-by-lisel-mueller/)_**

 


End file.
